Can You Tell Me Where Sean Is?
by GG Bayley
Summary: Justin is new to the WWF and more than a little clueless (very mild slash)


Can You Tell Me Where Sean Is? Title: Can You Tell Me Where Sean Is?  
Author: GG Bayley  
Email: dredarin@aol.com  
Rating: PG (just silliness)  
Category: Humor  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, and some I'd only want to if I could sell 'em on the Black Market for a lot of money. Sean Waltman (X-Pac), Justin Credible, Kane, and Edge and Christian are the property of WWFE. The word slash implies a m/m romantic or sexual relationship, please be aware that there will be m/m content before reading. Don't try this at home! Electrolosis should be preformed by professionals only.  
Distribution: Fine by me, just tell me where. Currently archived at my fanfiction list, ggbayleyfanfic-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Note: Written right after Sean returned (early 2001) and Justin debuted.  
Summery: Here's my big warm welcome for Justin! 

"Hey Justin! Great job!" Sean called, slinging his arm around Justin's shoulders as they headed back to the locker room.

"Thanks man. Yeah, it's good and all," Justin replied with a dopy grin and a wink.

Sean was just feeling happy to be back. He was practically bouncing as he pushed open the locker room door. He hadn't had a chance to greet any of his friends yet, and he couldn't wait! Just as he was about to grab his bag and bounce back out, Justin grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Sean felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him.

"Hey, ow!" he cried, slapping Justin's hand away. A little electrical shocker fall to the ground. "What the hell, that hurt!" Sean yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to turn it on." Justin picked up the zapper and held it up to his head. "I was just electrocuting my hair so it won't grow back. He flicked the switch on the zapper, jumping as it shocked him. "Ow!"

"Dude, doesn't that hurt?" Sean asked, giving him a funny look.

"A little. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Justin winced as he continued zapping himself. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" Justine pulled his hand off the metal cabinet he had just leaned against, glaring angrily at the piece of furniture. "Dumb thing shocked me!" he cried.

Sean slowly backed away, dashing out the door when he reached it. Justin barely noticed his absence. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Kane walked into the room, looking for the man who had exited just a few minutes back. He blinked, staring at the man sitting on a bench zapping himself in the head. "Uh - won't that cause brain damage?" he inquired.

"What?" Justin looked up at the giant. "Oh, no, I'm just shaving. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Oooooookay." Kane shook his head, wondering who the funny little man was but not really caring. "Have you seen Sean?"

"Duh. Lotsa times." Justin rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"I mean recently!" Kane corrected, looking annoyed.

"Sure, saw him earlier tonight. We were on camera you know," Justin replied. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Do you know where he is now?" Kane roared, looking about ready to snap the silly little man in half.

"Um, I think he went that way." Justin pointed to the door of the room. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Kane threw his hands up in the air. Clearly, he wouldn't be getting any answers out of this dimwit. He stomped angrily out of the room, swearing that their first match together, Justin was going to get some sense knocked into his silly head.

A few minutes and three painful shocks from touching the cabinet later, Justin noticed another person enter the room. Or, two people, to be exact, but since both had long blonde hair, Justin wasn't quite sure if it was really two people, or if he was just seeing double again. That happened a lot while he shaved.

"Can I - ow - help you? Ow."

The two blondes stared at him for a moment, the taller one finally clearing his throat. "Uh, should you be doing that?" he questioned.

"Huh? What now?" In his confusion, Justin mistakenly rested his hand against the cabinet once again, receiving a large and rather painful shock. "Ow ow ow!" he cried, jumping to his feet and glaring hatefully at the cabinet. "Stupid thing!" he cried, kicking the offending object. "Stop doing that!"

"Well you wouldn't get shocked if you stopped touching it." Justin stared at the cabinet. Had it just spoken? It must've, since he was the only one in the room. He jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. Cabinets didn't have throats in clear, did they? While pondering this, he turned around, jumping again when he saw the two blonde. "How did you get in here?" he cried, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Um - " The shorter one, who had been the one to give Justin the advice, glanced at his partner. "Could you just tell us where Sean is, please? We wanted to welcome him back."

"Oh, well Sean's at the arena," Justin replied, settling back onto the bench and resuming his maintenance ritual. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Yeah, we kind assumed that," the shorter one said with a roll of his eyes. "Can you tell us where exactly."

"He went that way." Justin pointed to the door, feeling very helpful for all the directions he had been giving tonight. "Follow the big man. He wanted to see Sheen too. Ow. Ow. Ow."

The taller blonde blinked. "You mean Sean?"

Justin gave him a funny look. "That's what I said!" He shook his head as the two blondes left. People at the WWF were so silly, they didn't seem to know that most basic things. Justin reflected on how sad that was as he continued shaving, his hand gradually creeping closer to the cabinet.

THE END 


End file.
